


Mercenary Kisses

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe Headbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twenty Four of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge! </p><p>Wade is the only one at Tony's party wearing a mistletoe headband, Peter happens to be close by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercenary Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is the only person at a party wearing a mistletoe headband. Everyone is avoiding them, so they get depressed. Person B sees them and asks if a kiss would cheer A up.

Peter's eyes raked the crowd, still uneasy at Tony's Christmas party. Many rich people were milling around, drinking wine, and the teen was nervous around so may famous faces. Steve freaking Rogers was there, dancing with Bucky Barnes, and Tony Stark himself was shamelessly (and drunkenly) hitting on Bruce Banner. Peter noticed that Deadpool was there as well, but the normally chatty mercenary was sulking in the corner. The younger man walked over to him.

"Hey, Wade, what's wrong?" he asked,kneeling next to the red clad man. 

Wade sighed and showed Peter a little headband with mistletoe on it. "I was the only one wearing this, and everyone was avoiding me. Not even Stark wanted a kiss. So, I decided to sit here for the rest of the night."

Peter patted his friend on the shoulder. "Sorry, man. Maybe eventually someone will take you on your offer."

Though his eyes were covered, Peter knew that Wade was looking at him with a hopeful expression. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're bound to find a willing person soon." 

Wade nudged him. "Sure that person isn't sitting right next to me?" He lifted his mask and made a kissy face at Peter, simultaneously putting on the mistletoe headband.

Peter sighed. "If I kiss you, will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

The younger man smiled and pulled his friend closer to him. "All right, then." He kissed Wade softly, feeling Deadpool's scarred lips react to his own. He pulled back. "Better?"

Wade grinned and kissed him again. "Wow, Parker, you're good at this. I'll be happier in about... Oh, five more times, maybe?"

"Goddammit, Wade."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Sorry it's late, but like I said, I was very busy yesterday, But, at least I'm posting now!
> 
> Next Pairing: Stucky!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
